


Wound

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Tom/Andrew FanFic [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Tom Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Andrew Garfield, M/M, Omega Andrew Garfield, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tom Holland
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	Wound

他发烧了，低烧，持续了大概有半个多月。头疼和肌肉酸痛像甩不掉的跟屁虫，再强劲的止痛药也只能替他熬过一个小时，但现在它们已经吃完了。等待助理从药店回来的时间变成了被使劲拉长的橡皮糖，扭曲地把他的世界变成了一副泡了水的水彩画，诡异的彩色沿着视线边缘流下，直到浸满他的视野范围。

操他的。Andrew磨蹭着嘴唇难受地低骂了一声，这时他终于听到助理的脚步声在门外快速靠近，紧接着他急需的药就被塞到了手里。

“你确定我们真的不需要去医院吗？”

“我没时间。”Andrew含着胶囊模糊不清地说，他用力地拧开饮用水的瓶盖，仰起头咕噜咕噜地吞了小半瓶，然后随意地用手擦了擦润湿的嘴角。

但一只手突然抓住了他。

助理捏住Andrew的手腕转了转，露出和手掌相连接的那一片皮肤，皱着眉盯着那上面一个暗红色的咬痕。

“它一直没有痊愈。”

Andrew有些僵硬地抽回了手，拿起一旁的绷带把伤口缠起来起来，没有任何回应。

“那家伙就没有联系过你吗——”

“我不想谈这个。”Andrew打断了助理的话，像是在隐藏什么一样把他的手收到了桌子底下去。

“Andrew——Andy，那天晚上是我的错，我不该——”

“我说了我不想谈这个！”Andrew提高了音量 有些激动地打断道，然后烦躁地揉了揉头发踢着椅子站起来把自己扔进房间角落的沙发里。他闭着眼用力地吸了一口气，一丝无助的表情在他湿润的眼里一闪而过，显得他微微红肿的眼睛像是刚哭过的样子。

“这只是个临时标记。”Andrew小声地说道，“再过几天，最多一个月它就会消失的。”

“一个月前你也是这么跟我说的。”助理忍不住道，他很担心Andrew，因为这件事有哪里不对，“Andy你现在很不对劲，我是指你的身体。虽然我是个Beta，我闻不到你身上信息素的变化，但你手上的标记就足够说明问题了，你和我都知道只有一种可能会让临时标记一直存在——”

“我没有怀孕！”Andrew着急道，他瞪着眼睛激动地看着自己的助理，像是要急于证明什么一样，“我没有，我做过检查了，我甚至，操，我甚至吃了该死的米非司酮片——”

“你什么？”助理惊讶道，“你什么时候吃的？那可是处方药，你是怎么拿到的？”

“我——我用了些方法——”Andrew含糊地回答道，“这不重要的，总之我很好，我没事。”

但助理并不这么想，他追问道：“那你手上的伤是怎么回事？如果你没有怀孕，它怎么会一直在那儿。”

“我不知道。”Andrew咬了咬牙道。

“上帝——你有没有，你有跟那家伙联系过吗？”

Andrew摇了摇头，像是在躲避什么一样抱着膝盖把自己缩成一团藏在抱枕堆里。他怎么可能会去联系他，他甚至都不敢在脑海里想他的名字。但他的助理是对的，他的身体有什么不对劲地方，他自己能感觉到——那个伤口，那个临时标记，它一直在刺痛着他，有时像是被火烧的感觉，有时像是被蚂蚁啃噬的感觉，有时它很痒，有时它又很酸，但大多数时候，它都像针一样刺痛着他。这不是Andrew第一次被人临时标记，大家年轻的时候都喜欢这样玩，短暂地享受一下占有和被占用的滋味，又不用考虑承担责任，何乐而不为呢。而且在有标记的情况下做爱真的不止舒服了一丁半点，所以他们都喜欢玩这个。

可是从来没有一次是像这次一样的，他没有用那家伙留给他的血，他没有刻意去延长临时标记的时间，但伤口一直不愈合，同时他的身体一天天在变差，就好像被永久困在了发情前夕的低烧中。他每天都在害怕会不会在下一秒他就会立刻陷入新一轮的热潮中，他怕得一天不停地打抑制剂，吃大量的信息素抗敏片，在没有工作的时候把自己当成超级病毒一样隔离在他的小公寓里——他每天都过得筋疲力尽又胆战心惊，他甚至已经许久没有好好闭上眼睛睡觉了。

或许助理是对的，他该去看个医生。他认识一位值得信赖的医生，这么多年来他的体检都是由他一手包办的，他不需要担心信息泄露之类的问题。可是首先他得先完成今晚的演出，但他却不确定自己能不能顺利撑过今晚。

“Andrew你在吗？我们要彩排了。”助理导演的声音在房间门外响起，Andrew努力打起精神应了一声然后收拾好自己，他是个敬业的演员，他还有工作，不管有什么事都等到明天休息的时候再说吧。想着，Andrew在助理担忧的目光中拿出抑制剂打进自己的静脉血管里，然后又吞了两颗止痛药，这才拿起搭在椅背上的衬衣脚步虚浮地走出了房间。

总彩和晚上的演出都很顺利，Andrew拖着疲惫的身体一边想着还好自己没有搞砸一边回到了休息间。在屁股贴上椅座的那一瞬间他几乎完全瘫软了下来，仿佛最后一丝力量已经在刚才就被消耗完，他甚至连卸妆的力气都没有。

“你还好吗？你最近看起来很累，得注意身体啊伙计。”同组的搭档关心地拍了拍Andrew的肩膀，Andrew礼貌地说了句谢谢，却在说到名字的时候大脑瞬间空白。好在对方没有觉察到他的异样，否则事情就要变得尴尬了。

“我先走了，下周见。”“下周见。”送走了搭档后，Andrew才后知后觉地发现休息间里只剩下他和助理两人，没有外人在的环境让他终于彻底放松了自己，他靠在椅子上闭目养神，把卸妆和收拾的工作都留给助理去负责。

“我替你预订了一个身体检查。”听到说话声的Andrew睁开眼看向助理，过了一阵子才问是在什么时间，“明天下午三点。”

“你把我的事告诉他了么？”

“还没，我想还是等你和他私下交流比较好。”

Andrew嗯了一声点点头，轻声道：“谢谢。”

助理有些苦涩地笑了笑，拿起一旁的湿巾让Andrew擦擦脸，还是忍不住道：“我还是觉得你该联系他，如果检查的结果……有什么不对劲的话。”助理不知道那天晚上Andrew到底和谁发生了性关系，他只记得当他回去的时候，一进门就被满屋子那难以言喻的压制性气息给憋得差点窒息。对于Beta来说，只有过高浓度的Alpha信息素能让他产生这种不适的感觉。所以他知道有一个不该出现在这个房间里的人曾经出现在了房间里，并且他闻到了性的味道，也看到了Andrew半裸着身体裹着外套缩在沙发上喘息的模样，一切都不言而喻了。

而由于Andrew拒绝和他谈论任何有关那个Alpha的事，所以助理并不知道那人到底是谁。但Andrew没有被标记，他的身体明显被清理过，所以说明对方至少是个有点儿良心的家伙。而且事后助理也没有收到任何威胁或勒索的消息，这个Alpha一直没有露面，所以他本以为这件事可以告一段落暂时写上句号了。但就在他这么想的两天后，Andrew的手上却多了一个咬痕，一个临时标记，紧接着他的身体开始有了令人担忧的变化，他的状况一天不如一天，但依然，这个Alpha还是没有露面，而这时助理对他的印象分就立刻掉到了及格线以下。

标记的存在是为了在Alpha和Omega之间建立连接，就算只是临时标记也有同样的作用。Alpha可以通过连接感知到Omega的状况，虽然不至于有精确的相同感受，但至少能分辨出对方现在过得好不好，所以他不可能不知道Andrew现在有多痛苦。但是这家伙却一直坐视不管，也许他不知道Andrew的难受是他造成的，其实没人知道这到底是怎么回事，但至少，他作为一个Alpha，应该对此表示出关心和在意，因为如果他对这一切都无所谓的话，他当初为什么要标记Andrew？

“回去睡个好觉。”助理对着下车往公寓里走的Andrew道，后者有些疲惫地摆了摆手示意他听到了，然后把自己关在木门后，连灯也不开就这么直接走进浴室。在路边的助理对着漆黑的房子叹了口气，然后掏出手机想要确认一下没有需要和Andrew报备的工作邮件，却意外地看到了一封公司同事发过来的邮件。

“我想还是要跟你说一声，刚刚有人找我问了Andrew接下来一周的行程，是同行，我就告诉他了。但后来我仔细想想好像哪里不对，问的人是Tom Holland的助理，我不知道这是为什么，所以我想你可能需要知道这件事。如果我不该告诉他Andrew的行程，我先跟你道歉。”

Tom？助理有些不解地皱了皱眉，隐约记起他好像在那天的颁奖礼上和Andrew聊了一下，但之后因为Andrew身体不适他们就先行离开了。什么时候开始Tom关注起Andrew来了？而且他现在不该在亚特兰大拍复联三吗？一时想不通的助理下意识地就想问问Andrew他和Tom是不是在私下有来往，但很快他就想到对方现在急需休息，他还是先不要打扰的好。于是助理把疑问暂时吞进了肚子里，开车离开了Andrew的家。

而此时正在家里洗澡的Andrew却突然觉得自己的头疼好像加重了，也许是止痛药开始失效了，他的太阳穴不停地抽搐着让他感到一阵晕眩。再加上淋浴间里较高的温度和周围厚重的水蒸气，Andrew开始觉得有点呼吸不顺以至于他不得不暂时关掉莲蓬头靠在冰凉的瓷砖上歇一会儿。短暂的低温让他暂时感觉清醒了一点儿，Andrew扯下架子上的毛巾擦了擦脸然后裹着它走出淋浴间，简单地擦干身上的水后他穿起睡袍走出了浴室，惬意地呼吸了一口客厅里微凉的空气。

但就在这时，他的心脏突然狠狠地抽了一下，呼吸紧跟着一顿的Andrew下意识地扶住了一旁的椅子想要坐下来歇会儿，却在腿刚迈出去的时候毫无预兆地膝盖发软。一连串响亮的噪音在安静的客厅里接二连三地响起，跌坐在地的Andrew瞪着眼睛惊讶地看着自己的双腿，过了好一阵子才意识到自己整个人都在发抖。

他发情了。

生理的急剧变化强行地让Andrew混乱的大脑得出这个结论，从没试过这样突然进入热潮期的Andrew有些慌张地撑着地面想要从地上爬起来，但很快他就意识到自己的四肢完全失去了力气，他只能狼狈地在地上攀爬着尽可能靠近一旁的茶几，苍白的手哆嗦着伸向茶几上的手机，快速拨打了他助理的电话。

“怎么了？”对方接得很及时，并且还没等Andrew把话说出来，就已经从对方那不规律的呼吸声里猜测到一二了。助理立刻刹车掉头赶回Andrew的家，同时弯腰摸索出他放在车上的急救药箱，用最快的速度回到那间小公寓前。

“What the……”一辆不该出现的车停在了Andrew的家门前占用了助理的车位，他不得不把车子开上草坪停在车库前，然后拎着药箱快速下车走向那个站在Andrew门前的人，“你是——噢天——”是Tom。

“噢嗨，我呃，我——”似乎没料到会在这里遇见在Andrew的助理的Tom有些意外道，“我只是想要来拜访一下Andrew，但他好像——”Tom说着才注意到助理手上的药箱，表情顿时变得有些严肃起来，“他在家对吗？他怎么了？”

“他——”助理不知道该怎么回答，Andrew的身份是个秘密，他不能贸然和Tom说实话，“他有点不舒服，我是来看他的，现在已经很晚了，你先回去吧。”

“他生病了吗？”Tom顿时紧张道，他能通过连接感觉到对方最近一直不太好，他很担心Andrew，所以才会在这个时候提前跑回来，要知道他的休假本来应该在一周之后的。

“不，他只是——”助理的话被他的手机铃声打断了，两人同时看向屏幕上显示的名字，一下子都陷入了沉默。助理有些为难地看着Tom，侧过身去接听了电话并把音量调到最小，但Tom还是从话筒里听到了那头传来的沙哑的呻吟声。

“你在哪？我听到了汽车的声音，你到了吗？”好不容易把自己弄上沙发的Andrew虚弱道，他拿着手机的手被那个标记的伤口弄得酸痛无力，他只坚持到说完一句话就不得不换上另一只手来拿电话，“我需要你，我不能——我动不了了——”

“我就到了，我，该死的，我现在进不去。”助理说着压低了声音，并有些心虚地瞥了Tom一眼，“我在你家门口遇到了Tom Holland。”

“什么！？”听到Tom的名字的Andrew差点丢掉了手中的手机，“他怎么会——别让他进来，求你了别让他进来。”

“我知道我知道，但我得——”助理说到一半的时候突然被Tom抢走了手机，他条件反射地就想把手机抢回来，但Tom只是按住了他的肩膀然后把电话凑到耳边，低声朝电话那头的Andrew打了个招呼。

“嗨Andy，是我。”

“！？”沙发上的Andrew立刻捂住了嘴巴不敢发出一点儿声音。

“看来你没有把我们的事告诉你的助理，其实我也猜到了。”助理瞪大了眼睛，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么，而一旁的Tom并没有留意他，因为他所有的注意力都被电话那头的人给夺走了。

“我尊重你的选择，我真的是这么想的，但是——”Tom说着看向面前紧闭的门，“你现在需要我。你现在很不舒服，我能感觉到，你，你正在热潮期。”

Andrew闭上眼绝望地呻吟了一声，他想要开口反驳Tom的话，但他做不到。像烈火一样燃烧着的情欲让他浑身发烫，异常敏感的皮肤被身上的布料刺激得不停轻颤，他无法控制自己磨蹭着双腿之间的勃起，他努力地想要摆脱这一切的折磨却反而徒增了更多的欲望和渴求。他绝望地喘息着，生理泪水模糊了他的视线让他情难自禁地呜咽了起来，他到底是怎么了？

“Andy，听我说——”Tom被电话那头传来的喘息声弄得有点口干舌燥，他努力压制着体内开始升起的躁动和情绪，尽可能地保持着冷静和Andrew对话，“你带着我的标记进入了热潮期，你知道这会导致什么后果——”

“不，不——”已经猜到Tom要说什么的Andrew忍不住摇头否定道，他已经顾不得自己此刻的声音听起来有多色情了，他只一心想要阻止电话那头的人继续说下去。

“没有我你熬不过这次热潮期的。”Tom咬着牙一字一句道，“这就是标记的作用，你需要我Andy。”

“不！我不——我很好，我——”Andrew破碎地发出不成调的声音，他无措地把自己缩成一团不自觉地咬着自己的指尖，他的理智对Tom说的话感到害怕，他不想再经历一次像那天晚上那样疯狂又失控的性爱。但在另一方面，他的本能却无比渴望着他的Alpha，渴求着他的信息素，他的体温，他全部的一切。被夹在中间的Andrew倍受折磨地叫喊出声，他无法做出抉择，他的脑子仿佛已经和身体分了家，他再也无法控制他自己了。

“操——”被Andrew那低哑缠绵的叫声弄得下身一胀的Tom终于忍不住骂了句脏话，他果断地挂掉电话把手机还给助理，然后急切地盯着对方的眼睛索求Andrew家的钥匙。

助理犹豫地看着Tom不知道该怎么办，而后者显然已经彻底失去了耐心，他一把抓过助理的手把他按在门前，烦躁地低声道：“把门打开，你跟我一起进去，然后让Andrew自己做选择。”骗子。两人同时想道，但现在情况紧急，他们已经顾不得那么多了，他们不能把Andrew一个人丢在家里，他会因为过度脱水休克的。

“好我知道了！”助理咬着牙大声道，他不知道自己这样做是不是一个正确的选择，但他还能怎么办呢，如果Tom真的是标记了Andrew的那个人，那他就是解决这一切的唯一方法。想着助理只能硬着头皮推开紧闭的木门，一瞬间，他感觉到好像有什么东西从门里冲了出来，但他什么也闻不到，可一旁的Tom却瞪着眼睛僵在了原地。

“呃，你不进去——”助理才刚开口说话，Tom就立刻回过神来大步跨进了屋子里，这时助理才想起来自己应该先拉住他以免他伤到Andrew，但是等他跟上Tom的脚步跑进客厅时，他已经抱起沙发上的Andrew狠狠地吻了上去。

“唔！”Andrew挣扎着抓住Tom的肩膀想要推开他，但很快Alpha身上释放出来的安抚性信息素就让他的身体不由自主地放松了。他闷哼着有些不甘心地抓紧了Tom的衣服，舌头不断地顶弄着对方的舌头想要拒绝和他接吻，却无助地因为对方揉捏着他腺体的动作而败下阵来。

利用着不太光明的手段让Andrew安静下来之后，Tom的动作就不再那么具有侵略性而变得温柔了许多。他一手轻揉着Andrew紧绷的颈部肌肉，一手托着他的后脑轻轻按摩着他的头皮，耐心地舔弄着他的口腔里的敏感点，引导着Andrew放松下来迎合他的亲吻。

“……”一个吻结束后，Andrew看起来冷静了许多。他抬起眼有些生气又有些委屈地看着Tom，然后倔强地咬着嘴唇别过脸去，不甘心地闭上了眼睛。

Tom用鼻子叹了口气，轻轻地把Andrew圈进怀里吻了吻他的头发，安抚性地揉了揉他轻颤的背。

“没事了，我在这里，我会照顾好你的。”

“我不需要你。”Andrew闷声地回应道，却无法控制自己因为对方身上那微甜的橘子味而感到安心。都是标记的错，愚蠢的标记！

“但我需要你。”Tom嘟起嘴有些可怜道，“你根本不知道我有多想你，而现在——”Tom说着把鼻子埋进Andrew的发间用力地吸了一口气，“你就在这里，在我怀里，好闻得像一块焦糖巧克力蛋糕，让我想要一口吃掉你。”Tom说到最后一句的时候声线低沉了下去，夹杂着情欲和危险的气息让Andrew本能地抖了一下，他下意识地想要离开Tom的怀抱，却被对方捏住下巴抬起头，强行被拖进另一个热吻中。

Tom用力地吮吸着Andrew的嘴唇，用舌头反复碾压蹂躏那一片柔软的嫩肉，直到Andrew不满地想要张嘴抗议时趁虚而入一把卷住他的舌头狠狠地吸了一下。强烈的酥麻让Andrew瞬间脱力失守，他呜咽着不满地推搡着Tom的肩膀想要阻止对方这过于热切的吮吻，却只是被对方搂住腰放倒在沙发上，而他的双手甚至被对方抓起来按在了头顶，让他完全失去了反抗的能力。

助理不知道在什么时候离开了，偌大的房子里就只剩下他们两人。没有了顾虑的Tom彻底释放出自己一直隐忍着的信息素，强大的压迫感带着过量的信息瞬间席卷了Andrew的理智，他有些不适地咬着嘴唇呻吟出声，扭动着身子想要从这令人窒息的控制感中逃脱出来。但很快Tom的信息素就像是融化在他的血液中，一丝磨人的燥热顺着他的血管点燃了他的身体，紧接着更多让人难耐的空虚感迅速地掏空了他的身体，让他不安地低吟了一声。

“你想要我吗？”Tom有些坏心低声问道，他俯下身子压在Andrew的正上方，微微发烫的手掌贴上他的大腿抚摸着他光裸的身体，然后抬起他的腿环在自己的腰间，手掌继续深入敞开的睡袍内，握住了那一团柔软又富有弹性的臀肉。

Andrew短促地吸了一口气不敢再乱动，他有些紧张地握着拳低头看向Tom的手，尽管他的视线被自己的身体挡住了，但他依然能感觉到Alpha的手指正暧昧地磨蹭着他的臀缝，并不断地靠近那个湿润的入口直到——

“唔！”一下子被插进来两根手指的Andrew本能地仰起头闷哼了一声，紧接着他就感觉到自己的脖子上传来一阵刺痛，想要低头查看的时候又被Tom抽出又猛地插入的手指弄得惊叫出声。就这样，他就像个可怜的娃娃一样被Tom禁锢着双手压在身下随意索取，年轻的Alpha有些粗暴地舔吻啃咬着他脆弱的脖子，像是丝毫不在意自己的动作会给Andrew留下多少明显的痕迹一样，又或者说也许这就是他这么做的本意。Tom含住Andrew的喉结上下舔弄着，配合着手下越来越快的抽插的速度，满意地欣赏着着敏感的人在自己的挑逗下不断颤抖呻吟的模样。

发情期中的身体总是经不起多少刺激，当Tom第一次把手指顶上Andrew的前列腺时，他早已经挺立的阴茎便开始颤颤巍巍地吐露出前液。但由于得不到更多直接的刺激，可怜的肉茎就只能这么一直挺立着，张开的小孔不停地流着水，想要射精的欲望随着Tom不停按压前列腺的动作变得越加强烈，但却始终少了最后一点能让真正解放的刺激。

就这样被一直吊在高潮边缘的Andrew痛苦地长吟出声，他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛渴求地看向Tom，纠结着咬着嘴唇挣扎再三之后，才终于小声道：“给我……”

“什么？”Tom眨了眨眼睛，故意装作自己听不清Andrew的话。

感到一阵羞耻的Andrew因为对方的恶劣行为涨红了一张脸，他愤怒地瞪了Tom一眼，却又不得不为迫在眉睫的欲望低头。因此感到挫败的Andrew忍不住在心里狠狠地唾弃着自己淫荡的身体，到底还是加大了音量重复道：“给我……让我射……”

“Say please.”Tom勾着嘴唇低声引导着，他曲起手指搔刮着Andrew敏感的内壁，欣赏着对方咬着嘴唇绷紧身体强忍住呻吟的模样。

“Pl...please...”Andrew湿着眼睛近乎委屈地低吟道，喑哑的嗓音配上浓重的鼻音让Tom喉咙一紧，他轻颤着吸入一口气舔了舔发干的嘴唇，突然抽出埋在Andrew体内的手指解开自己的裤子，扶着胀痛的阴茎二话不说就挺身插进了他湿热的甬道中。

“啊——！”没有料到迎来的会是这样干脆直接的插入的Andrew失控地惊叫了出声，他下意识地想把异物排挤出体外，却反而挤压得Tom一阵头皮发麻，差点就要直接射出来。

“操，你也太会吸了。”Tom皱着眉低声骂道，他抓起Andrew的一条腿挂在沙发的靠背上，然后折起他的另一条腿压在他胸前，报复般地用力地抽插了一下强行把那些用力纠缠着他的嫩肉全部干松，然后再一个挺腰顶入他深处的敏感点，接连不断地蹂躏着他的前列腺。

“唔——啊——慢点唔——太多了——”骤雨般的快感大力地拍打着Andrew的脑神经让他无所适从地呻吟出声，一波波强烈的刺激聚集在他的小腹使他不由自主地收紧身体绞紧了体内的巨物，甚至不知廉耻地主动摆着腰迎合Tom的挺动。挺立的阴茎由于身体的摇摆而在两人之间来回甩动着拍打着Andrew的小腹，不断流出的前液在他的睡袍上留下了一连串淫靡的水迹，有的则打在Tom的衣服上弄湿了他的T恤。

“舒服吗？”Tom微喘着气问道，他微微压下身子亲吻着Andrew红肿的嘴唇，渐渐放慢速度一下又一下地用力地操干着Andrew的软穴，享受着敏感的甬道在他顶上前列腺时猛然一缩的紧致感，那些湿热的嫩肉贪婪地吮吸着他的阴茎，就像是不愿让他离开一样不停颤抖着挤压着他的敏感点，带给他无上的极致快感。Tom享受的叹息了一声，他不舍地抽出Andrew的身体然后再一次用力地插入，随后收紧身上的肌肉维持着这个深插的姿势，缓慢地动着腰研磨着早已经过度兴奋的前列腺，或着快速地挺动腰换着角度不断戳弄着它。

Andrew瞪着眼睛有些接受不能地大口喘着气，这样过于密集的快感刺激让他几乎无法言语，他只能不停地扭着腰躲避Tom的肆虐，但他的身体却早已经被彻底塞满，不管他逃向何处都无法脱离Tom的掌控。感到一丝绝望的Andrew红着眼眶呜咽了一声，他无力地握着拳绷紧全身的肌肉，近乎哀求般地看向Tom，颤抖道：“别——别这样——”

“不舒服吗？”Tom说着揉了揉Andrew的大腿内侧以免他抽筋。

“太——太多了，我——受不了——”Andrew抽搐着声音断续道，湿润的眼眶看起来似乎马上就要哭出来一样。

“那你想让我怎么样？”Tom纯真地看着Andrew问道，仿佛他不是那个正在折磨着这个可怜的小家伙的人一样。

“唔——动——动一动——”Andrew咬着唇一脸委屈道。

“但我现在就在动啊。”

“不——”Andrew近乎绝望地长吟道，“像——刚才那样，动——操我——”

“啊，你是说像刚才那样又快又用力地操你对吗？”Tom一脸恍然大悟道，而Andrew则羞耻得只想赶紧找个洞钻进去，“Shit，你这样真他妈可爱。”Tom看着Andrew这要哭不哭的样子忍不住骂了句脏话，他单手托起Andrew的腰调整着两人的姿势，缓慢地蹭着他的甬道推出他的身体，然后扣住他的腰一口气挺了进去。

“！？”Andrew只来得及张大嘴吸入一口气就被强烈的快感瞬间吞噬了，Tom毫无预兆地挤进他狭窄的生殖道里粗暴地摩擦着他敏感的内壁，却在快到达深处的时候突然抽离他的身体，带给Andrew一阵晃神的失落感，但他还没来得及回神，Tom就再一次操进了狭窄的甬道中，但依然，在一半的时候就又退出去了。这样持续不断但又没有真正满足的快感就像是折磨一样让Andrew难耐地呻吟出声，然而就在最开始那一刹那的冲击却已经让他有了高潮的迹象，随着Tom不停蹭着前列腺进出他生殖道口的动作，一波接着一波撩人的快感聚集在Andrew的小腹上让他不由自主地咬着牙绷紧了身体。一直到Tom又一次不顾一切地插进他的生殖道并终于狠狠地顶上了他的子宫口时，Andrew才终于完成了他今晚的第一次高潮。

“操——”Tom低吟着感受Andrew的身体用力吮吸着自己的极致快感，由于高潮的冲击，敏感的嫩肉兴奋地不停抽搐着挤压着Tom，让他哪怕就这么停着不动都能爽得头皮发麻。但年轻的Alpha很快就不仅满足于此，他抱起刚刚射完而有些脱力Andrew，让他挂在自己的身上自下而上地顶弄着他的子宫。一次比一次快速而有力的操干很快就让失神的Andrew抽噎着回过神来，他有些后怕地抓住Tom背上的衣服不停哭喊着“不要”“太深了”之类的话，但兴在头上的Alpha却决定暂时无视Omega的抗议，他大力地握住Omega精瘦的腰，控制他的身体让他一次又一次主动地坐在自己的阴茎上，享受着被过度刺激的敏感黏膜紧紧包覆着自己轻颤的舒爽。

空气中的甜味在这一瞬间达到最高峰，Tom贪婪地按下Andrew的脑袋热烈地咬上他的嘴唇掠夺着他口中的甜美气息，按在他脑后的手极具暗示性地大力揉捏着他的腺体。恐惧夹杂着兴奋让Andrew失控地呻吟出声，他不由自主地收紧双手揪住了Tom背上的衣服，修长的双腿紧紧地盘在他的腰间，毫无预兆地在Tom低头咬上他喉咙的时候尖叫着到达了性高潮。

Tom低吼着从喉咙深处发出野兽一般的声音，他紧紧地抱住Andrew抖个不停的身体，霸道地把自己胀大的结卡进他脆弱的生殖道里，放任自己把精液尽数灌进Andrew的生殖腔。又一次被内射的Andrew呜咽着发出啜泣一般的声音，他用力地抓着Tom的头发，无法自控地缩紧着屁股挤压着体内搏动着的阴茎，直到他的体力完全消耗殆尽，直到Tom软下的阴茎滑出了他的身体顺便带出一些因过量而溢出的精液。

高潮过后的Andrew彻底地筋疲力尽了，他迷迷糊糊地任由Tom把避孕药塞进他的嘴巴里然后喂他喝水，然后又随着对方抱去洗澡再抱回卧室去。一直到他的背贴上床铺之后，他才稍微清醒了那么一点儿，下意识地举起手看向那个暗红色的标记。

“它为什么不痊愈？”Andrew看向Tom问道，他的声音蒙着一层浓浓的鼻音，听起来比平时还要模糊不清许多，但却透着一股会让人上瘾的性感和可爱。

“你太久没有和Alpha来往了。”Tom说着握住Andrew的手，轻轻地吻了吻那个标记，“我的信息素影响了你的自愈能力。”

“……你早就知道会这样对吗？”

“唔……我知道它不会痊愈，但我没想到你会发情，看来我的信息素比我以为的还要厉害唔——”

Andrew皱着眉一脸不高兴地用手肘顶着Tom的肚子，然而对方小腹上那些结实的肌肉却告诉他他压根就没伤到这个狼崽子，想着Andrew不知为什么就更加不高兴了，忍不住加大力度又顶了好几下。

“Andy，我还是会痛的……”Tom有些委屈地嘟着嘴抓住Andrew的手让他安分下来，然后像只八爪鱼一样把手脚都缠上Andrew的身体把他彻底抱了个结实。

“……”很久没有和别人这样一起抱着睡觉的Andrew有些不适地扭了扭腰，这才后知后觉地发现好像有哪里不对，“回你自己家去，我说过留你在这过夜了吗？”

“但现在已经很晚了！”

“不关我的事，回你自己家去。”

“不要，我不走，我想和你一起睡觉。你难道就一点都不想我吗！”

“做完了还有什么好想的。”

“Andy你不能这样！我在你心里就是一个解决性欲的工具吗！”

“到底是谁先动手的！我又不是自愿唔——你干嘛唔——喂——”突然被Tom翻身按在床上的Andrew有点不安地看着身上的人，后者有些孩子气地鼓着腮帮子看着他，但没多久就他脸上的表情就有了微妙的变化，一个隐含着危险气息的微笑在男孩的嘴边绽开，伴随着一阵凛冽但却让他全身发烫的信息素。

“等——”Andrew轻颤着有些后悔道，但Tom却直接用吻断绝了他所有的后路。火辣的Alpha信息素融化在Andrew的唾液中化作高度数的烈酒灌入他的身体，即使有再多橘子的清爽气息都无法改变它能瞬间点燃Andrew情欲的事实。发情期中的Omega对Alpha的信息素总是异常敏感，尤其是标记了他的Alpha。还记得他说过标记会让做爱变得更舒服吗，这其中最重要的一个原因就是，Alpha可以利用信息素完全控制Omega的身体，这是一种绝对掌控权的转移，是一种危险但又让人欲罢不能的可怕能力。

Tom从来没有试过对任何人使用过这种能力，他以前总觉得这种能力有那么一点儿变态，但当他再一次进入Andrew的身体占有他的时候，他又觉得也许这种能力没有那么糟糕。而且你看，他也就在刚才那么一瞬间动用了能力而已，但Andrew直到现在没有推开他，就说明他其实也不讨厌这种感觉，以及和他做爱吧？

“我要操你一整晚。”Tom对着Andrew宣布道，心脏因为对方眼中闪过的一丝夹杂着兴奋的惊恐而猛烈地跳动起来。

“我要让你的身体熟悉我的存在，我让你习惯被我操进生殖道然后被我用精液灌满的感觉。”

“我要让你爱上和我做爱。”

“我要让你爱上我。”

 

完。


End file.
